Should Have Left Me Behind
by Killie159
Summary: With the help of her sister, Cheshire is safe but hurt. But with the help of the Red Arrow, both will learn about what she truly is hiding that has caused her to be hurt. Horrible Summary... First YJ one shot.


**Should Have Been Left**

 **A/N: Yay! A quick one-shot, but not of Teen Titans. Nope, now it is Young Justice! Hooray! But the point is that I will try my best on keeping up with my stories updating once in a while but not sure when the next one is... soooooooo just enjoy this one. I'm not going to CheshRoy is like my OTP, Robrae is second place though. But I also love that. Whatever just on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine! I only one my laptop in which I wrote about this couple.**

Left beaten covered in blood, the one choice for this assassin was to be down. Her attacker dropped her sais onto the ground with the clinging noise and more disturbingly some of her blood on them.

"Don't tell that's all you got, kid."

"Get the... hell away... from... me..." choked out the bloody assassin, Cheshire.

Sportsmaster mockingly laughed at the fallen feline assassin. "Or what? What the hell is _a little girl_ like yourself going to do? You wouldn't hurt your father, huh?"

Cheshire looked up at her father with a painful smile, "I'm not the only 'little girl' you have _father_." Disgust was lined within her voice, but she couldn't help smile a little more when she was glancing over her father's shoulder.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

" _This._ " And with that two arrows were shot hitting Sportsmaster. Green... and Red? But the two arrows shot exploded and sent Sportmaster towards the farthest cement wall.

"About time don't you think?" coughed out Cheshire when the air cleared from the smoke and mixture of blood being spit out of her mouth.

"No not at all." came out of the dark corner revealing Roy Harper as Red Arrow in his dark red attire.

"I think we came a bit early don't you think?" said the voice that was on the top of the high window. With that being said, the mysterious figure shot an arrow to the ground and jumped down to it on it safely. As the figure landed, the outline of a young female came out. Her name was Artemis. "I'm sorry I didn't come quicker. Wally and M'gann wouldn't stop asking where I was going, especially with Harper here."

"HEY! I wasn't supposed to be asked ou-ouch!"

"Shut up will you! You are way worse than Wally."

A cough coming from the floor brought the two archers back from their current disagreements. "Will you both shut the hell up and help up now!" spitted Cheshire as she put her hand in the open wound on her abdomen.

Artemis ran towards her sister dropping to her knees to help her to stop the bleeding. "Harper! Call Nightwing now!"

Red Arrow did what he was told to do. Getting out his communicator out, he called him.

"Nightwing here. What is it Roy?"

"Dick, we need you to set up a bed within the medical wing."

"Why what happened? Did something happen to either of you... wait till Wally hears about this. He told you to take care of Artemis."

"It's not her..."

"Then for who? Roy... Roy... are you there?"

"Yes I'm here. But can you set one up."

"I'm on it."

Putting the device back into his pocket, he runs back to the sisters that are on the floor.

"Nightwing says that he will have one set up."

Cheshire loudly sighed happily. "Thank god."

"Thanks Roy. Can you stay with her for a bit? I need to go outside in order for the others could find us."

"Go" was his only answer. Both young adults were left awkwardly looking at each other. Both trying to tell each other that'll change their lives together.

"Roy..." he looked down at her face. Her usual olive skin glowing and smooth. Her half-litted brown eyes. For an assassin, she looked innocent. "I need to tell you something... please listen to me... I know that last time, you and I... we ended in the worst way possible."

Red Arrow gave out lifeless laugh. "You think? Last time we saw each other, you nearly left me for dead against Deathstroke and Deadshot." His masked eyes looking into hers.

"I'm sorry... If you knew the reason..." Cheshire forcefully stopped her sentence when she felt the pain inside her abdomen. "Damn..." was muttered out of her mouth.

Arrow ignored the last comment, but interested. ' _What her so important reason that nearly sent me to the grave?_ ' "Really then what the hell was your reason. The reason that nearly killed me... if it wasn't for your sister and the newbies, I would have been KILLED!"

"WELL I CAN SEE WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU THAT I'M PREGNANT!"

He looked at her with wide eyes. "...You're pregnant... with my child-d?" Then he closed his eyes, but opened them when he heared sniffing and felt tears on his upper arms. The image that he never would have thought. Cheshire. No, Jade Nguyen crying. That just isn't right. Her eyes were swollen with regret and pain and drowsiness. Her lips trembling. Her skin getting colder with the exposure of cold wind in Bludhaven.

"Y-yes... Y-y-your c-child."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She gave out a lifeless chuckle with the mixture of coughing. "Why? So you don't get kicked out of the Junior Justice League." He looked at her shocked. Since when has Jade ever cared about anyone? "I may have done many wrong things in my life... but this is something I didn't want for no one to find out honestly though. No one was supposed to know..."

"Why?"

"Why what? Damn it, Roy Harper! Can't you just shut up and find Artemis. Tell her to leave me here so I could bleed to death. Either way half my blood is on this fucking floor either way!"

"No. Why are you hiding your pregnancy? What are you going to do with the child?"

"I'm a going to keep her. But I'm not letting you see her."

"Why not! Don't I have a saying in this?!"

Cheshire slowly sitting up with her hand on Roy's cheek. She lightly scratched it and all of a sudden he was laying stomach flat on the floor.

"Red... Red... Roy... Hello Roy wake up." was being said by a high voice.

Roy slowly opened his eyes adjusting to the brightness of the room. Sitting he asks "Where am I?"

"You in the medical wing." came Artemis' voice.

"How?"

"I don't know, but when I returned... Cheshire was gone."

"So she left again..."

"Yes sadly. Don't worry Roy, we'll find her."

Looking out of the window, he whispers "Hopefully."

 **Enjoy! And Have a Great Day!**


End file.
